


A Moment of Panic

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [24]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	A Moment of Panic

**A Moment of Panic**

**Pairing:** Will Riker/ Deanna Troi

**Fandom:** Star Trek: The Next Generation 

**Word Count:** 682

 

Will found her in the arboretum. Somehow he knew she would come here. Lwaxana always loved the arboretum on the enterprise.

Deanna was sitting on a bench sobbing. She turned away from Will when he walked up. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to run off the bridge like that.”

“Deanna, we don’t know anything yet. The reports are sketchy as to what is going on there. She could be fine.” Will turned her around. “Imzadi.”

“She’s not fine.” Deanna shook her head. You know my mother. She’s pissed them off or tried to flirt with the Vorta and they killed her. I told her to take my little brother and go to Earth but she wouldn’t listen.”

“Lwxana is a survivor and the second smartest woman I know.” Will rubbed Deanna’s back.

“Who’s the first?” Deanna leaned over and put her head on her husband’s shoulder.

“Her daughter.” Will pulled her close. “I need to get back to the bridge. Come with me. There may be more information when we get there.”

“You go ahead. I want to sit here a while longer.” Deanna wiped her tears. “I will be back on the bridge after I freshen up.”

Will nodded. He stood up then hesitated. He knelt down and kissed his wife. “Imzadi, whatever the news is we will deal with it together.”

Deanna nodded. Fresh tears started to fall down her face. “I know. I just need a minute.”

Will stood up and walked out into the corridor. He could hear her crying but he knew she would put on a brave face as soon as walked back in there. The only thing he could do was get to the bridge and see if he could get any more information fro her on what was happening on Betazaid.

It was more than an hour when Deanna came back to the bridge with a brave face and fresh makeup.

“Is there any more news?” Deanna asked as she sat down.

“Nothing yet.” Will reached over and held her hand.

Deanna sat quietly but Will could feel her worrying. She must have forgotten how sensitive he had become since they were married.

“Captain there is an encrypted communique from Starfleet command.” Ensign Stuart said from the communications station

“I’ll take it in my ready room.’ Will started to get up.

“Captain. Ensign Stuart hesitated. It’s not for you, it’s for Commander Troi.

Will looked at Deanna. “Commander Troi will take it in my ready room.”

Deanna nodded. She got up and walked into the ready room. She turned on the computer and typed in her security code.

“Deanna! Finally!” Lwxana troi’s face appeared on the screen.

“Mother? I thought you were on Betazaid.” Deanna put her hand to her heart to keep it from jumping out of her chest.

“I was on the way back home when the Dominion took the planet. I’m on Risa. It’s the only place without that vile Dominion.” Lwxana sighed deeply. “Do you think you can get my son in law to come pick me up? Somehow, I would feel safer with the two of you.”

“I’ll try but I think we have orders.” Deanna looked up and Will was standing in the doorway. “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Will walked over to the screen and was relieved. “Hello Lwxana. We have been worried about you.”

“Hmph!” Lwxana gave him a doubtful look. “I’m on Risa and I need a lift. Before you say no, just remember, I am your mother in law and I am here with your wife’s very young and very impressionable little brother.”

“I think we can manage to send a shuttle your way.” Will smiled and rubbed Deanna’s back. “We are glad to see you… Mom.”

“When I get there, we will have a talk about why I have no grandchildren yet.” Lwxana pointed her finger at both of them.

“Mother!” Deanna laughed. “I’ll see you soon.”

Lwxana blew them kisses before the screen went dark.

“Well, that’s a relief.” Will sighed.

“Grandchildren?” Deanna looked at Will.

He just grinned and shrugged.    


End file.
